


And They Burn

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Series: terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus:An AU Where...Ladybug has never used miraculous ladybug. Everything remains broken after an akuma battle





	And They Burn

**Author's Note:**

> @terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus on tumblr is the inspiration for this series

Nathalie watched as the last of the fires were put out in the distance, her emotionless expression hiding a frown.

“People almost died today, sir,” she stated neutrally, not breaking eye contact with the lowering sun. She could see his reflection in the glass. 

The silence hung between them longer than it should have.

“I can’t stop.”

Nathalie turned to face him. Although her face remained expressionless, she knew he could sense her growing anger. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Nathalie gave a hum, returning her clouded blue eyes to the setting sun. “So you would let millions of people die for your own selfish gain?” She could see him bristle.

“I’m doing this for Adrien as well, Miss Sancoeur,” he hissed.

“And what do you think Adrien would rather have? Hmm?” Nathalie asked, raising an eyebrow. “His home city burnt to the ground by his own father in exchange for his mother, whom he has accepted is not returning, or a safe city where he can be free, even if it means that he will never see Emilie again?”

Gabriel remained silent. That was all the answer she needed.

“Return the Miraculous, sir.”

The man known as Hawkmoth did not move from where he stood. Nathalie turned to him, holding out her hand.

“Gabriel, the Miraculous. Now.”

Gabriel’s eyes remained locked on the sunset as his hands moved towards his throat. He removed his tie, revealing the unactivated brooch beneath.

Slowly, very slowly, he unpinned the thing, hands shaking. Nathalie allowed a flash of sympathy.

“Sir, you’ve ravaged the city for months without success. Adrien has long since accepted her absence. You should as well.”

Gabriel paused looking into her eyes. 

They were not the clouded sky blue he was used to, instead they were sharp, electric. Gabriel felt a shiver run up his spine.

Unconsciously, his hand opened, dropping the brooch. A moment later, he collapsed.

Nathalie put and arm under the unconscious man, dragging him to the couch with slight difficulty. 

Fifteen minutes later, she stood inside a small message shop, a short, elderly man inspecting the brooch. Nathalie removed the other, a peacock themed one, from her pocket.

Master Fu nodded. “Well done Miss Sancoeur. I knew you’d be good for the job.”

Nathalie nodded in return. 

Fu walked back into his main office of sorts, opening the Miraculous Box. He returned the Peacock and Butterfly to their respectful places, giving a sigh of relief.

“Miss Sancoeur, I have one final mission for you.”

“Master?”

“Go to Gabriel. Help him heal.”

Nathalie blinked in surprise, but nodded. “Of course, Master. When shall I see you again?”

“When the time is right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnngh I already wrote one starring Alya so I did Nathalie this time. Idk who I’m gonna do next depending on the HC


End file.
